


Reveals and surprises (all of this for love?)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matt finds out the shocking truth about your past. The name (Y/N) Fisk always felt odd in your mouth, hence why you changed it.Maybe Matt should find out?





	Reveals and surprises (all of this for love?)

“Fisk!” Matthew shouted as he strode into the warehouse, footfalls seemingly a lot louder than usual. The large man rose from the shadows, laughing at how naive and foolish the vigilante was being. “All of this for love?” He spat, throwing a point in your direction. “You would do the same for Vanessa, would you not?” Matt questioned, knowing that his knowledge of the woman would get under his skin. 

He released a horribly fake laugh. “I see you’ve done your research Daredevil.” He paused, stepping slightly closer, “but you may not have dug deep enough.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean, Matt asked himself, dreading the answer. “Miss (Y/L/N) has been lying about who she really is. Why don’t you tell him (Y/N)?” The bald villain urged with an eyebrow raised. 

“N-no this doesn’t concern him. We’ve never met before, just let him go!” You growled, attempting to lie your way to safety. “Don’t pretend I don’t know about the little midnight meetings you two have! I am no fool (Y/N)!” Wilson exclaimed, neck snapping in your direction. 

“Go ahead, daughter! Tell him yourself! Who is your father? Your Dad?” He growled, eyes darting between the two of you. “I think Dads pushing it a bit. After all, you left me in an orphanage for how long!” You screeched back, hoping with everything you had to change the subject. Even if it was only temporary. 

“I did what I had to!” The criminal snapped. “Bullshit! You just wanted a life without the burden of a child. We were both happy like that until you barged back into my life! I never asked for this!” You pointed out, fist clenched tightly as you pulled at your restraints. 

“I couldn’t leave you in that horrid place I-“ a thump cut off the man before he dropped to the floor along with the batons that fell with a clatter. Your eyes met the man who threw them as he started walking forward. “I can’t believe that’s your father.” His voice wasn’t angry or sad. He sounded sympathetic, shocked even. 

“So your not angry I didn’t tell you?” You asked him as he undid the rope around your feet and wrists. “No, I haven’t been the most honest with you either (Y/N).” The vigilante admitted as he pulled back. “Yeah well, you have a reason to hide the truth.” You pointed out, motioning to the outfit. “Not from you I don’t” he sighed. 

His arms raised as he pulled at his mask. Locks of auburn hair fell onto his forehead as he revealed his stubbly face. “Matty?” You asked, not at all prepared to believe it. “I’m so sorry (Y/N), for everything.” He apologised, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. 

“No-no it’s... it’s alright. But how?” Matt couldn’t help but smile. Of course you’d take this well, it was you! “How about we get home first? I promise I’ll tell you everything there.” Matt pledged, helping you rise from the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!


End file.
